


Why She Stayed

by Willowfairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Past Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowfairy/pseuds/Willowfairy
Summary: Hermione knows why she stays with Ron, even if no one else does.And it's not because he's kind.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Why She Stayed

Many people had asked her over the years, in many different ways, why she stayed with Ron. 

It was true that he was crass and loud, and often completely insensanate to what was going on with her job. He didn't understand her need to know everything, and was content being ignorant. They fought often because deep down, she knew they really weren't compatible. Of course, now they had two children and were a bit more settled, but until Ron had volunteered to stay home it had been a very tumultuous time in their relationship. 

Hermione cared for Ron. It was hard not to when he was so kind-hearted. He really did see the best in everyone that wasn't a Slytherin, and he could almost be excused for that bias. 

Hermione would occasionally answer that question.

Sometimes Hermione said she stayed because she loved him. 

Or because he loved her.

Other times it was because of their shared history.

But all those responses were a lie.

She knew the real answer. 

Ron Weasley was fucking fantastic in the sack. 

He cock was thick AND long and in the years they had spent apart, he had learned how to use it to his best advantage. He was always able to hit  _ that _ spot just right to make her scream, and he did that on a daily basis and thrice on weekends.

It was actually only thanks to muggle medicine that they  _ didn't  _ have more than two children, considering how often Ron bent her over every surface in their home, and in various public places.

And she let him. 

She'd have left him years ago if he wasn't so talented at fucking her. And while his tongue pissed her off on a regular basis when he spoke, it was masterful when applied to her cunt. He would literally spend hours between her thighs if she let him, and whenever they got away from the kids, he did. 

The only other person in their circle who may have understood why she stayed was Lavender. She still caught the other witch eyeing Ron with a wistful sigh when her eyes inevitably landed on Ron's crotch. Whenever she saw it, Hermione would summon him to her and let him fuck her in the closest semi-private location and purposefully leave her mark in a just visible location. 

Fuck that bitch. 

So while their relationship was incomprehensible to the world at large, how Hermione Granger, Golden Girl, stayed with the sidekick, she was happy. 

Well, if not happy, at least thoroughly fucked and sated on a regular basis. 

Which in her estimation was equivalent.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. There is no more.
> 
> House of Nott, this is for you.


End file.
